Superphantom
by Shitaki mushroom 589
Summary: There's a surprise for the Winchester brothers at Bobby's house. What can they do to help Danny, the ghost-boy whose family is gone?


This is an idea that poped in my head for when Danny is older

this is updated from when I last posted it as need some adjustments I want to say a huge thanks to YouCanOnlyPretend for betaing for me and helping make the summery your amazing thank you

...Iamaline ...ignoreme...

It had been a long week, and the Winchester brothers had just got back to the motel. Dean collapsed onto his bed as Sam put away their bag of hunting equipment, used on their last job.

There is a sudden buzzing coming from Dean's pocket. "Son of a b, what now?" He groaned into his pillow. Dean pulled the phone from his pocket looking at the ID and saw it's Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

"What's wrong?" Sam listens to Dean's half o as he starts packing their things together. From the sound of the conversation, he knows there leaving and, soon catching Deans eye, he motions his putting everything in the Impala.

The last thing is thrown in the car when Dean comes out the room with a frown and jumps in at the same time as Sam. "What's happened? Is Bobby okay?"

"Don't know yet. Bobby seems okay, but he said something about something arriving at the house. Something's happened, but he won't say what."

"Do you think it's demons?" Sam asked, looking to his brother as he pulls out of the motel and starts speeding to Bobby's.

"Don't think so. He's got that house bunkered down. There's way a demon is gettin' in there without getting their a* gettin' fried," Dean explained. "He said he would explain when we get there"

They arrived late the next day. The sun had gone down a couple of hours ago. The house appeared fine and couldn't see anything hanging around trying to get in unless it was already in.

On three, they went in cautiously, guns in hand and knives within reach. As they slowly started to make their way in, they heard a noise coming from the kitchen and quickly made there way over pushed the door and went in guns at the ready

Bobby looks up from the fridge, with beer in hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you idjits?" They looked at each other and back at Bobby. "You said you needed us here, that you had a problem," stated Dean. Sam finished with, "We, uh, thought you were in trouble," sounding slightly unsure of himself.

Bobby shook his head, grabbing another two bottles from the fridge. Shutting it behind him and walking over passing the beers on, he tells them to follow.

As they got to the front room, they notice the sofa is occupied with a sleeping bundle under the old blankets. The brothers look at each other. Sam spoke up first, saying, "Uh, Bobby, who's the kid?" Bobby looked at the boy, and then back at the brothers.

"His names Daniel. He prefers Danny. He's like my nephew, of sorts. He arrived yesterday morning. He's the reason I called you two," he dropped in to one of the armchairs closest to Danny and took a swig of his beer before continuing. "he's my cousins boy. His family was killed, as well as his friends. After everything, he made his way here."

"Bobby, what happened?" Dean asked as Bobby checks to make sure Danny is still asleep. When he's satisfied with Danny's condition, he continues on.

"His parents were scientists. They studied ghosts and how to get rid of them. Danny his sister and friends helped protect their town.

"They were getting bloody good at it, too, until this powerful one got in their town (from what he explained to me). It opened a huge portal of some kind in the middle of town and started tearing the places apart.

"He had some sort of grudge against Danny, because the next thing he knew, it had his family and friends strung up in the town centre and killed them in front of him."

They were looking at Bobby in shock. Sam looked to Danny feeling sorry for the poor kid. "So do you know what it is and where are we going to gank this thing?" Dean asked, eyes not leaving Danny's hidden form under the blankets.

"No need, it's already done." They both look to Bobby. "What?" they asked in unison. "You went by yourself," Sam's question sounded more like a statement.

"Nope. Danny got rid of it. Don't know how, and he doesn't remember much from it either. Apparently, he woke up in hospital, and as soon as he could, high tailed it out of there and came here something about his dads friends trying to take him in and not staying with that fruit loop." There is silence for a while as they listen to the rhythmic breathing of Danny and drink their beers, taking the information on.

Sam looked to Bobby. "You said he got rid of whatever it was? I don't want to sound insensitive, but why did you call us here if it gone? Or has there been new sightings?" Taking a moment, Bobby looked to Sam.

"Because I don't know if he did get rid of it. The town say he got rid of it, but I don't know if it's going to come back after him. And if it is, I want to be ready to rip that son of a b* apart."

(enter line break here)

It had been a while since that conversation. Bobby had gone to the library in the house to see if there was anything he could find on the thing that killed his cousin and his family. Sam was across the room from Danny's sleeping form, and Dean had taken Bobby's seat.

"So do you believe the kids story?" He questioned. Sam, who looked up from the book he was looking through, let out a sigh and turned to Dean. "I...I don't know. I mean, how does a kid defeat something that his trained parents can't? It just doesn't make sense. I—" Sam was then interrupted by Danny moving and letting out a small sound, before mumbling "no"

Dean got up and started to look over him to make sure he was okay. He turned his head slightly to Sam, still looking at Danny. "I think he's having a bad dream; can't blame him, from what Bobby said." blue eyes shot open, and with a yell from both a mix of Bobby's name being yelled and Dean screaming "Son of a bitch—!" when his face collided with a glowing, green shield.

At the same time, they see Danny go through the back of the sofa, before standing on the other side with his right hand glowing green. The brothers and Danny both start yelling for Bobby. Danny is glowing all over, from his sleep pale complexion and blue eyes to his jeans, t-shirt and hoodie.

Bobby comes barrelling into the room behind Danny, looking for a threat, before seeing the situation in front of him. The tensions leaves his body slaps Danny around the back of the head with a "What have I told you about in the house, you idjit?"

The shield drops and the glow vanishes as the teen rubs the back of his head with an "oww," but quickly ducks behind Bobby as he looks at Dean on the floor. A shocked look was on both their faces. "Bobby, what the hell was that?" Dean says, getting up off the floor, keeping his eyes on the shaking teen behind Bobby.

"Danny, go calm down somewhere for a minute, okay?" Danny nods his head and quickly turns to walk away and vanishes into thin air. Dean and Sam were shocked. 'what else can this kid do and what is he?' Came to both their minds.

"Bobby, you better start explaining. What the hell happened, and what the hell he is? I thought you said he was your nephew."

"Dean, calm down, he is and he's not going to hurt anyone. I was hoping he would tell you himself. It's his story to tell, not mine, but the state he's in I should of guessed something like this would've happened before he could tell you." Bobby sits them down to explain the accident Danny had in the lab at 14 and how he has protected his hometown since. He explains Danny's ghost half and, a few beers later, the boys understood Bobby and promised not to do anything to Danny.

Dean went to the kitchen to get a beer. He rummaged, finding some apple pie. With a beer in hand, pie in the other and grin on his face, he turns around and nearly drops everything, with a loud yell of "Son of a b*!" Danny was tucked in the corner with his knees to his chest, hugging a bottle of fizz in the other on the ceiling. He started and vanishes from sight.

Realising his mistake, he called out, "Danny, wait, I'm sorry. You surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be...well, on the ceiling." Sam came in in the middle of Dean explaining himself to an empty room. When Dean was done, Danny starts coming visible again. "Wow, now that's a neat trick," Dean, by this time, had placed the beer and pie safely on the table, and placed his hands on the back of a chair.

"Danny, why don't you come down and have something to eat?" Bobby asked. "I'm sure you haven't been eating much lately."

Sam was trying to convince the teen off the ceiling. He looks between the two brothers when Dean smiles with, "there's more pie in the fridge."

Danny looks like he's not sure and wants to run and hide. After a moment, he nods his head with a small "Okay," and takes a small sip of his root beer upside down. Both brothers are impressed he doesn't spill any and he slowly makes his way to the ground, keeping the bottle vertical to the floor.

The brothers smile at him and Sam pulls a chair out as Dean gets the pie back out the fridge. They all sit around the table, slowly picking through there pie in the uncomfortable silence. "So ghost abilities, that's cool. Not really the sort of things we have see ghosts do before, but I hear they're different in your town. So what else can you do?" Sam asked nervously, not wanting to set Danny off.

Danny gave a small chuckle and looked at Sam. "You reminded me of Jazz, my sister. She asked pretty much the same thing when she found out." The next few hours were spent with the brothers asking questions and Danny answering until the minutes between yawns was getting small and they all agreed they need to go bed. The brothers watched Danny leave the room, they looked at each other and both agreed they would look after him like a little brother.


End file.
